You Did It For Her?
by theworldstillspins
Summary: "Thus nothing else is relevant. You're not that match made in heaven. She's all that matters. So you'll be that match made in hell."


Forbidden?  
>Yeah, right!<p>

Since when did you care about the rules?  
>Easy answer: Never!<p>

Who's he to decide what's forbidden and what's not?  
>Your father, of course, and you wouldn't dare disobey him.<p>

Unless it's absolutely necessary.  
>I guess this time counts.<p>

You love her. She loves you.  
>Does anything else have to be said?<p>

You're not exactly a match made in heaven,  
>But that doesn't bother either of you.<p>

So what if she's a half-blood while you're pure.  
>Who's to say she's a traitor?<p>

It's a new generation and it's in need of a change.  
>Small or big.<p>

And she's taught you that.  
>Along with many other things.<p>

All you need is each other.  
>Funny how she's loved you more in a few months than your father could in years.<p>

So hasn't it become a little easier to choose?  
>Just a family name or someone who's loved you more than anyone ever could?<p>

I'd say it's become quite obvious.  
>First is the worst, second is the best.<p>

One option might be easier but you took the challenge.  
>A Gryffindor quality in a Slytherin.<p>

Don't say you didn't know the risk either.  
>You knew what you were giving up.<p>

You knew what you were getting in exchange.  
>Now you can't take it back.<p>

But it's not like you want to.  
>You'll walk to hell and back just for her.<p>

People would probably laugh at you when you say this but,  
>If she jumped, you'd follow.<p>

It'd be clearly on impulse.  
>How many times has she followed you through the rough times?<p>

How many times has she questioned you?  
>So you ask, "How high?"<p>

Yeah, some might call that fucking reckless.  
>That's how much she means to you.<p>

For once you have something that you couldn't buy.  
>She's priceless and you'll never let her go.<p>

Of course you're going to get married one day.  
>Take it one step at a time.<p>

It's been a few months now but you haven't asked.  
>Merlin, you're still having second thoughts.<p>

You've already lost so much for her.  
>If you lose her, it would all be for nothing.<p>

Not a damn thing in the world.  
>You knew that. You took the risk.<p>

"For her."  
>You repeat this to yourself daily.<p>

Every single thing you do,  
>It's for her.<p>

And what is that, really?  
>List everything you've done for her.<p>

I see you're having difficulty with this.  
>Maybe because you've never thought about it.<p>

So one day when you do something she doesn't like...  
>You tell her exactly that.<p>

"I did it for you."  
>You say.<p>

She doesn't look at all convinced.  
>Actually, she looks a little sympathetic.<p>

"I don't like what you do for me."  
>With that she freezes time.<p>

What the hell is she saying?  
>What the hell have you been wasting your life for?<p>

You've been doing everything for her.  
>Come to find out she doesn't even like it?<p>

Then why is she still here?  
>Although, this is the first time she's said this.<p>

What have you been doing?  
>What have you been trying to do?<p>

Something's she's not even appreciative for?  
>Maybe you made the wrong decision months ago.<p>

It would have been easy to pick the first option.  
>Then you wouldn't be so confused.<p>

Well, that's what you thought until she said:  
>"I only like what you do for you."<p>

Selfish?  
>Is that what she wants you to be?<p>

Wouldn't that just ruin what you worked so hard for?  
>There's so many questions running through your head right now.<p>

You told yourself that you picked the second option for her.  
>Does that make any sense?<p>

You chose her for her?  
>Something doesn't add up.<p>

Maybe you didn't.  
>Maybe you chose her for yourself because you wanted to.<p>

Does that make you selfish?  
>No, because that's how she likes you.<p>

That's all that matters.  
>That's all that ever mattered to you.<p>

So when she kisses you,  
>When she says she'll be yours forever.<p>

When she answers "Yes!" when you ask.  
>You don't care if anyone disapproves.<p>

It just feels right this way.  
>I guess you could say you haven't wasted your time.<p>

In fact you've spent it in all the right places.  
>Right here with her.<p>

Isn't it about time you made your time together...  
>I don't know... Forever?<p>

You don't care what they'll think.  
>You never did.<p>

That's what makes everything so special.  
>All you thought about was her.<p>

Who cares if you're not 'perfect' for each other?  
>You always said imperfection was better.<p>

Thus nothing else is relevant.  
>You're not that match made in heaven.<p>

She's all that matters.  
>So you'll be that match made in hell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have like a bunch of these. Should I post more?<br>I don't know. They just keep popping up in my head.  
>So enjoy and review if you like it please.<br>And what the heck do you call these?**


End file.
